not the only one
by Rozzeana
Summary: Angin musim gugur bertiup mengiringi keramaian itu. "Itu salahku." / "siapa pemilik lingering itu?"/ "aku istri naruto." / "aku bisa menjelaskannya." Bad summary. Ff pertama tolong koreksi dan kritiknya. Ga bisa milih genre klo salah omelin ya.


Angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang, daun - daun yang mulai berubah warna pun terjatuh seolah menjadi pengiringi keramaian orang - orang yang berdatangan memenuhi sebuah rumah dengan berpakaian serba hitam, baik muda, tua, atau anak - anak.

Seorang wanita dengan surai berwarna merah menangis didalam pelukan seorang pria berambut kuning yang seolah tegar walau berkali - kali mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap keramaian orang - orang.

"Dasar bocah bodoh!"

Seorang wanita bersurai panjang berwarna kuning pucat berkali - kali mengucapkan itu, disampingnya berdiri seorang pria bersurai putih panjang yang terus mengusap - usap lengan wanita itu.

Orang - orang terus berdatangan, menaruh bunga lily didepan foto seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersurai pirang jabrik.

2 pria berbeda dan seorang perempuan menghampiri pasangan wanita bersurai merah dan pria bersurai pirang tadi.

"Oba-san, Oji-san, kami turut berduka cita." Ujar perempuan itu.

"Kritis selama seminggu setelah kecelakaan, Naruto sudah berjuang untuk tetap hidup." Ujar pria dengan rambut hitam diikat menyerupai Nanas.

"Apa sebenarnya penyebab kecelakaan itu?" Tanya pria dengan tato merah di kedua pipinya.

"Itu salahku." Seorang wanita bersurai panjang berwarna indigo dengan perban ditangan kanan dan dikepalanya mendekati mereka.

"Hinata!"

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Not only one**

 **Pair : Naruto U & Hinata H**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, no EYD, AU, mainstream, alur yang berantakan, cerita pemula.**

 **By : Rozzeana**

 **Rated : T**

 **Satu minggu sebelumnya,**

Didalam sebuah mobil terlihat sepasang manusia yang sedang berdebat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku senang melihat hal seperti ini!" Perempuan itu melemparkan sebuah kain hitam kearah pria yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Hinata." Pria itu mencoba bicara pada perempuan disebelahnya yang sudah terbakar emosi.

"Tidak perlu, hentikan mobilnya!" Perintah perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin turun!" Bentak Hinata.

"Tidak akan!" Pria itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Jika itu pilihanmu, baiklah aku akan lompat, Naruto!" Hinata melepas _seatbelt._

"Tunggu Hinata, kita bisa membicarakannya, tolong jangan begitu." Pria bernama Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

Mereka terus berdebat hingga tak sadar jika mobil mereka sudah mulai keluar dari jalur.

TIIINNN

BRAAKK

 **Hari ini.**

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Hinata." Perempuan bersurai pirang diikat poni tail merangkul Hinata.

"Itu memang salahku." Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"Itu kecelakaan." Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri dibelakang wanita tadi ikut bersuara. "Semuanya tahu pasti ada alasan kenapa kalian bertengkar." Lanjutnya.

 **Beberapa jam sebelum kecelakaan,**

Yamanaka shop

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Salam perempuan yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. "Ternyata kau Naruto, kupikir pelanggan."

"aku juga pelanggan Ino!" Omel Naruto.

"Alah! Dia ada di samping, sedang mengecek bunga tulip." Tutur Ino.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak paham.

"Cih! Hinata, suamimu menjemput!" Teriak Ino.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto. "Tidak biasanya pulang tidak memberi kabar?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tunggu! dia baru pulang darimana?" Tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"2 hari tugas di Osaka, dan kau mengacaukan kejutanku!" Omel Naruto.

"Gomen ne." Ino tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang Hinata." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata.

Didalam mobil.

"Aku bawa oleh - oleh untukmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Mana?" Tanya Hinata antusias.

"Carilah di tasku." Naruto lalu membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah pom bensin. "Kau harus sudah menemukannya sebelum aku kembali." Naruto lalu keluar dari mobil.

Hinata langsung bergegas mengambil tas Naruto. Resleting pertama di buka hanya berisi beberapa dokumen yang tidak berani Hinata sentuh, Hinata kembali menutup resleting itu dan membuka resleting kedua, saat di buka ada sebuah bungkusan yang di kira Hinata adalah hadiah.

Tak membuang waktu, Hinata menutup kembali resleting itu, dan mengembalikan tas Naruto ke jok belakang. Setelah itu Hinata langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut.

Tak sampai 5 menit setelah Hinata membuka bingkisannya, Naruto kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan tanpa bicara, Naruto langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ketemu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto lalu melirik kearah Hinata.

"Mendapat bingkisan sebuah lingering hitam dengan noda putih yang ternyata adalah sebuah cairan cinta, apa kau pikir aku akan senang?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"Tunggu, lingering apa? Cairan cinta? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ini!" Hinata menunjukan sebuah lingering dengan sebuah noda putih kering. "Kau masih tidak mengerti!?" Bentak Hinata. "Bagaimana mungkin aku senang melihat hal seperti ini!" Hinata melemparkan sebuah kain hitam kearah Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

Lalu perdebatan tidak terelakan, Naruto yang tidak fokus menyetir tidak menyadari jika mobilnya telah masuk kejalur lawan, dan akhirnya kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Mobil Naruto menabrak sebuah mobil bis, dengan bagian kemudi mobil rusak parah. Tubuh Naruto pun sempat terjepit selama beberapa jam, dan Hinata sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari. Tak lama setelah Hinata sadar, Naruto dinyatakan meninggal setelah 1 minggu kritis.

 **Hari ini.**

"Tapi siapa pemilik Lingering itu?" Tanya pria dengan rambut menyerupai Nanas.

"Itu milikku." Seorang perempuan bersurai pendek berwarna pink mendekat kearah mereka.

 **Satu hari sebelum kecelakaan,**

 **Osaka,**

 **Sebuah Rumah.**

"Maaf Sakura, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat." Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku?" Tanya perempuan bernama Sakura lalu membisikkan permintaannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak, kau bisa hamil." Tolak Naruto.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau bilang jangan pakai pengaman." Naruto tetap menolak.

"Mudah, jangan dikeluarkan didalam." Sakura tetap melakukan nego dengan Naruto.

Naruto terus menolak, dan Sakura terus menjawab semua bantahan Naruto. Hingga Naruto tidak bisa menolak Sakura lagi.

Tengah malam.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya memberitahu istrimu jika ada aku disini." Sakura memasukkan sebuah bungkusan kedalam tas Naruto.

 **Hari ini.**

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Namaku Sakura, aku juga istri Naruto." Jelasnya.

Hinata hanya menatap terkejut mendengar cerita dan pengakuan perempuan bernama Sakura itu, lalu Hinata menatap pria berambut kuning yang sedang merangkul wanita berambut merah.

"Sakura, tolong antar aku kedalam." Pinta wanita berambut merah.

"Baik Kushina kaa-san." Sakura pun menuntun Kushina masuk.

"Minato ji-san, apa ada penjelasan?" Tanya pria dengan tato merah dikedua pipinya.

"Sakura memang benar istri Naruto, Kiba." Jawab Minato.

"Lalu Hinata?" Tanya pria berambut seperti nanas.

"Hinata juga istri Naruto." Jawab Minato.

"Hinata istri muda?" Tanya wanita dikuncir 4.

"Kau benar, Temari." Jawab Minato.

"Ada berapa istri Naruto?" Tanya pria tadi.

"3 orang. Yang pertama Shion, kedua Sakura dan ketiga Hinata." Jawab Minato.

"Kau membiarkan Naruto melakukan semua itu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bukan seperti itu Shikamaru." Minato menatap iba Hinata yang sedang menangis di pelukan Ino.

 **3 tahun yang lalu.**

"Apa? Kau menghamili seorang perempuan?! Dimana otakmu!?" Bentak Minato.

"Aku mabuk, jadi kami tidak sadar melakukannya." Bela Naruto.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tolong lamar dia, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Naruto.

"Semudah itu?" Minato menatap sinis Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo bersiap katakan pada mereka sore ini kita akan datang." Ujar Kushina.

"tapi anak ini per-"

"sssttt!" Kushina meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Minato. "Masih bagus dia mau bertanggung jawab."

"baiklah." Minato menarik tangan Kushina. "Berterima kasihlah pada kaa-chanmu!" Minato pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Shion." Jawab Naruto.

Satu bulan setelah hari itu, Naruto dan Shion pun menikah.

 **Hari ini.**

"Jadi Naruto sudah punya anak dari hasil pernikahan pertamanya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Belum." Jawab Minato.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Temari.

 **Dua minggu sebelum kecelakaan,**

 **L.A,**

 **Uzumaki mansion.**

"Tidak biasanya kau kesini. Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk?" Tanya Minato.

"Mengurus perceraianku dengan Shion." Jawab Naruto.

"Jika kau dan Shion berpisah bagaimana dengan Yahiko, anak kalian?" Tanya Kushina.

"Dia anak Shion, bukan anakku." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato.

"Tanyakan saja pada Shion." Jawab Naruto.

Malamnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato esoknya mulai sibuk mengurus surat perceraian Naruto dan Shion.

4 hari kemudian,

"Tidak biasanya Kaa-san dan Tou-san berkunjung saat ada Naruto. Ada apa?" Tanya Shion seraya meletakkan 2 gelas minuman.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya Minato.

"Ada dibelakang, perlu di panggilkan?" Tanya Shion.

"Panggil lah." Jawab Kushina.

Shion pun langsung menuju belakang rumahnya dan memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini tentang hal yang kau katakan tempo hari pada kami." Jawab Kushina.

"Shion, Naruto bilang pada kami jika Yahiko bukanlah anak Naruto. Lalu siapa ayah Yahiko?" Tanya Minato langsung pada intinya.

"Berbasa - basi lah sedikit!" Omel Kushina berbisik pada Minato.

Shion menunduk, "Yahiko sebenarnya anak Menma." Jawab Shion.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa bilang jika dialah ayah Yahiko saat itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Seminggu setelah Menma meninggal, aku baru tahu jika aku hamil. Aku frustasi, aku pun datang ke klub. Saat aku sedang mabuk, aku bertemu dengan Naruto yang juga sedang mabuk. Pertemuan kami berakhir pada sebuah kamar hotel. Melihat Naruto yang terus merasa bersalah, aku pun mengaku jika aku hamil karena dia." Aku Shion.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan Naruto? Astaga." Kushina duduk lemas disamping Minato.

"Maaf." Lirih Shion.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Yahiko bukanlah anakmu? Kau dan Yahiko kan mirip." Tanya Minato.

"Ayahnya saudara kembarku, bagaimana tidak mirip." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Satu bulan setelah Yahiko lahir, Iruka bicara padaku 'belum ada tujuh bulan menikah kenapa Shion sudah melahirkan, normal pula. Kau yakin itu anakmu?' Setelah itu aku mulai tersadar jika memang ada yang tidak beres, aku pun menyelidiki ke rumah sakit tempat Shion sering check up, dan jawabannya Shion hamil 9 bulan. Aku pun bertanya pada Shion, sedikit mendesaknya dengan ancaman, akhirnya dia cerita semua." Cerita Naruto.

"Siapa pun ayahnya, Yahiko tetap cucuku." Ujar Kushina. "Dan kau tetap menantuku, ah bukan tapi kau anakku." Kushina memeluk Shion.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas Yahiko." Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi ini alasan kau menikah lagi?" Tanya Minato.

"Naruto menikah lagi?" Ulang Shion.

 **Hari ini**

Kini Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino dan Kiba sedang berada didalam rumah Naruto, duduk bersama Kushina, Minato, perempuan berambut pirang, dan pria berambut putih.

"Lalu apa alasan Naruto menikah dengan Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya."

 **2 tahun yang lalu,**

 **Osaka,**

 **Senju house's**

"Untuk apa kau mempertahankan pernikahan dengan wanita yang telah melahirkan anak yang bukan anakmu!" Omel wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat.

"Tsunade jangan bicara seperti itu, walaupun bukan anak Naruto tapi dia adalah anak Menma!" Omel pria berambut putih panjang.

"Kau tuli? Aku tidak bilang membenci Yahiko! Aku hanya tidak suka pada ibunya, Jiraiya!" Omel balik wanita bernama Tsunade.

"Aku tidak bisa menceraikannya. Yahiko masih kecil." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku punya kenalan, dia dokter di rumah sakitku, anaknya baik dan cantik." Ujar Tsunade.

"Lalu kau mau menyuruh Naruto menikah lagi?" Tanya Jiraiya, pria berambut putih.

"Tentu saja. Jika Naruto bisa jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin dia tidak akan sefrustasi ini." Ujar Tsunade.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura." Jawab Tsunade.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya."

 **Hari ini,**

"Hebat juga Naruto, dalam 3 tahun sudah punya 3 istri." Komentar Kiba.

"Apa karena Naruto juga ingin menceraikan Sakura, makanya Sakura memasukkan lingeringnya kedalam tas Naruto?" Tanya Temari.

"Naruto memang ingin menceraikan Sakura, dan mungkin yang kau katakan benar." Sahut Tsunade.

"Ini memang berat Hinata, tapi percayalah Naruto memang hanya mencintaimu." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Aku tahu. Aku yang bodoh telah meragukannya, hingga akhirnya sekarang dia meninggalkanku." Mata Hinata kembali dibanjiri air mata.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina saat melihat Hinata bangun dari duduk.

"Aku mau kembali ke apartemen. Aku mau istirahat." Jawab Hinata.

"Mau aku antar?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Hinata.

"Ingat kandunganmu Hinata, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan beraktifitas. Jika ada apa - apa hubungi kami." Ujar Minato.

"Akan ku usahakan." Hinata tersenyum. "Aku permisi."

Apartemen Konoha.

"Tadaima." Ujar Hinata saat masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Hinata masuk tanpa menghidupkan lampu ruangan, Hinata duduk di sofa didepan tv.

"Naruto-kun."

 **Memori**

"Sekarang buka matamu." Hinata membuka matanya. "Kau suka sofanya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Baguslah, karena mungkin aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku duduk disini sambil merangkulmu." Naruto mempraktekkan khayalannya.

 **Memori end**

Hinata bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur, lalu mengambil sebuah cup ramen instan.

 **Memori**

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali cup ramen?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku suka ramen hime." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Naruto-kun. Aku pernah belajar membuat ramen, aku bisa membuatkanmu ramen yang lebih sehat." Ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah? kau memang wanita terbaik." Naruto memeluk Hinata.

 **Memori end**

"Rasakan, sekarang kau tidak bisa memakan ramen lagi!" Hinata tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Hinata meletakan kembali cup ramen itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Malam harinya,

Hinata kini sedang duduk diatas kasur seraya membuka album foto. Terkadang Hinata tertawa, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat foto - foto yang ada.

JDEEERR!

sebuah suara petir membuat Hinata terkejut dan langsung masuk kebalik selimutnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku takut."

 **Memori**

"Naruto-kun istirahatlah, sampai diatas tempat tidur pun kau masih memegang dokumen - dokumen itu." Omel Hinata.

"Ini untuk meeting besok pagi, tadi sore aku belum sempat membacanya." Ujar Naruto.

JDEEERR

"kyaaa!" Hinata masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Melihat itu Naruto meletakan dokumen - dokumen itu diatas nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya. Lalu menarik selimut Hinata.

"Kemarilah." Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto.

JDEEERR

JREP

bersamaan dengan suara petir, listrik mendadak padam.

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun." Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah aku ada disini, jangan takut." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Aku akan selalu memelukmu saat kau sedang ketakutan."

 **Memori end**

"Naruto-kun." Hinata menangis didalam selimutnya.

Apartemennya kini semakin gelap, akibat listrik yang padam.

"Ittai"

Hinata yang mendengar suara diluar langsung memberanikan diri mengambil hpnya dan mengaktifkan senter di hpnya. Lalu keluar menuju asal suara.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata membalik pria yang berdiri menyamping tanpa menyenter wajah orang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata?"

"Neji nii-san." Hinata melepas genggamannya pada baju Neji. "Kupikir Naruto-kun kembali." Hinata jatuh terduduk. "Bodoh sekali pemikiranku ini. Naruto-kun tidak mungkin kembali. Naruto-kun bohong, dia meninggalkanku sendiri! Naruto-kun Jahat!"

Hinata terus berteriak - teriak dan menangis, Neji yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata, tenang!" Tanpa sadar Neji ikut meneteskan airmata melihat dan mendengar jeritan adiknya.

tubuh Hinata mendadak melemas, Neji yang menyadarinya langsung menggigit hp Hinata untuk menerangi jalannya menuju kamar Hinata. Setelah menyamankan posisi Hinata, Neji langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Kushina ba-san maaf menelpon malam - malam, aku ada di apartemen Hinata, dia pingsan."

2 tahun kemudian.

Sebuah cafe,

"Hinata!" Seorang wanita berambut merah melambaikan tangannya.

"Kaa-san maaf terlambat, tadi Boruto agak sedikit rewel." Ujar Hinata.

"Tak apa, kaa-san mengerti. Ini titipan dari Tsunade baa-san." Kushina menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Setelah mendudukan balita pirang yang dipanggil Boruto pada kursi khusus dan memberinya biskuit kesukaannya, Hinata meraih amplop tersebut dan membukanya.

"Undangan?" Kushina mengangguk. "Sakura sudah menemukan pasangannya." Hinata tersenyum. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabar Shion?" Tanya Hinata.

"Shion masih di L.A, dia bilang semua tentang mendiang kembar uzumaki ada disana, jadi tidak mau meninggalkan L.A." Jawab Kushina. "Dia bilang, untuk sekarang ini dia belum ingin menikah lagi. Dia masih berfokus pada Yahiko." Lanjut Kushina. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Kau masih muda, kau bisa menikah lagi." Jawab Kushina.

"Mungkin nanti, tapi sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Boruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau dan Shion sama keras kepalanya." Kushina meminum kopinya.

"Kami sudah memiliki anak, jadi tidak ada waktu memikirkan yang lainnya." Hinata tersenyum.

"Enciimm!" Teriak Boruto menunjuk seorang anak yang sedang memakan ice cream.

"Bolt-kun mau ice cream?" Tanya Hinata.

"Encim." Boruto mulai merengek.

"Baa-chan belikan ya." Kushina memanggil seorang waiters, dan memesan ice cream yang sama persis dengan anak itu.

END


End file.
